


Bath

by trashbender



Series: Touch Starved [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Embarrassed Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Keith (Voltron), Humor, Idiots in Love, Keith is DONE, Lance is just enjoying himself, M/M, Nakedness, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbender/pseuds/trashbender
Summary: They were having a nice time bathing, until Lance decided to open his mouth.(It's still a good time.)





	Bath

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot can be read outside of the Touch Starved-universe. It's basically just mindless fluff with humor, so enjoy!

Sometimes Keith's breath will suddenly hitch. The first few times it caught Lance off-guard, but then he started observing him (as if he wasn't always observing his adorable, gorgeous boyfriend). Lance noticed that there weren't really any connection between the hitches, other than that they were lounging around, chilling.

He finally understands it when they sit in the bathtub, Keith between his legs, leaning against his chest and Lance is sliding his hands up and down his sides.

Lance might have jerked as he had his eureka moment, but if he did, Keith ignored it. Instead he gave a content sigh and relaxed his shoulders even more than before and Lance couldn't help himself. "Are you happy?"

Lance could feel Keith's frown as he awkwardly tried to look behind him at Lance, by craning his neck backwards. "Huh? Of course I am."

Lance shook his head, his body vibrating in excitement. "No, no! I mean, yes, I'm happy too, but I _meant_ do you sometimes... like does this sudden realisation wash over you that you're just unspeakably _happy_?" Lance knew the answer by the way Keith's face shut down and his eyes widened. It made him squeal and hug his boyfriend tighter to his chest. The water sloshed around them. "I knew it! That little hitch in your breath! Oh my God, that's the cutest thing ever! Holy shit, Keith, you can't just... how am I supposed to handle this!"

Keith was a little dumbfound, frowning at Lance as he squealed and gushed. "...huh?"

Lance did that little squiggly-dance he sometimes did and hugged Keith again. "I love you," he squeaked.

"I love you too?"

Lance laughed, breathlessly and Keith wasn't sure exactly what happened but he loved that laugh anyway. Lance squirmed a little more before settling with a content sigh.

For several minutes they reveled in each others company until Lance's rambling words finally sunk in. Abruptly Keith stood up, water splashing and dripping down his body as he stared down at Lance, his face red. "W-what hitch?!"

"You know," Lance cooed, smile smug and adoring at the same time. "When you're overcome by happiness your breath hitch."

As Keith sputtered, Lance took great pride in being able to _not_  stare at the dick in his face. He was also rather proud of himself for not taking a little taste when it was _literally taunting him mere inches from his goddamn face_. Instead Lance was the absolute gentleman and kept eye contact the entire time. That is until Keith more or less screeched, "Is that what your squiggly-dance means?!"

"What squiggly-dance!" Lance screeched.

Keith did a poor imitation that would have been hilarious had it not been for the fact that it made his dick jump straight for Lance's face (whom was choking by now).

"I do not!"

"You do!"

Lance pursed his lips and very deliberately stared at the dick in front of him. "Get that dick outta my face!"

In the blink of an eye Keith was out of the bath so fast, the water was flying. Lance heard Keith yelling nothing but incoherent words, and he was up and following before he could count to three.

"Slow down, you idiot!" he yelled, "you're going to slip and fall!"

"Go away!" Keith yelled back.

Lance laughed and ran after him, buttnaked and slippery. "I'm sorry! I love your dick, please shove it back in my face!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Keith screamed before getting tackled to the bed. Lance decided then that Keith did indeed look best in red. Especially when it flushed down his entire body.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** I just really want to thank you all for reading and liking and commenting; especially Ravenclaw_Nerd! I kinda forgot about this for a while (school has been crazy) but your nice comments reminded me and made me want to update! 
> 
> (I also have two more parts after this planned, so hopefully those will be up soon! Warning: there will be angst ahead!)
> 
> Again thank you so much to every single one of you reading, you all make my day.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender or anything related to it.


End file.
